Come Back To Me the series
by InnocentHamster
Summary: Dulu saat mereka berumur 7 tahun, mereka sudah pernah menikah karena dijodohkan. Tapi karena suatu hal mereka terpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing tanpa mengetahui kalau mereka terikat dimasalalu. Mereka akan bersatu kembali? Entahlah, waktu dan takdir merekalah yang akan menentukannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Come back to me InnocentHamster**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo, gaje, cerita kurang menarik dan kekurangan lainnya. Murni hasil karya sendiri. Mohon maaf bila terdapat kesamaan dengan fanfic orang lain. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!**

 **DONTLIKEDONTREAD!**

 **•••••**

 **•Prolog•**

"Ah maaf, itu punyaku" hinata sangat bersyukur karena foto itu sudah dia temukan. Itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga baginya.

/

"Jangan coba-coba merayu dan merebutnya dariku. Dia hanya milikku, ingat itu!" dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada hinata. Kemarahan sakura sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dia merasa terancam karena datangnya gadis itu.

/

 _Bruk-Prang_! Benda yang ada didekatnya dia lemparkan di depan semua orang yang berada di mansionnya.

"Jadi selama ini kalian menyembunyikannya dariku" sasuke benar-benar kecewa, dia merasa sangat dimanfaatkan.

/

"PERGI... Jangan temui aku lagi" bentaknya. Sambil menahan airmata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

/

"Akhhhh" suara yang menyayat hati itu bergema di telinganya dengan keras. Hatinya berdegup kencang, dadanya sesak dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dia tak sanggup kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya saat ini.

 **•••••**

 **Delete or Next ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Come back to me © InnocentHamster**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort.**

 **Pair : Sasuhina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo, gaje, cerita kurang menarik dan kekurangan lainnya. Murni hasil karya sendiri!**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!**

 **DONTLIKEDONTREAD!**

 **•CBTM•**

Hinata berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya dan kemudian mengambil bingkai foto disana. Ia menatap foto itu lekat, memandangnya dengan sorot kerinduan.

Pada foto itu terlihat 2 anak yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita saat itu. Yang ku ingat hanyalah panggilanku padamu - suke-chan -. Aku selalu menanyakannya pada neji-nii tapi dia tidak mau menjawabnya" ucap hinata sambil mengelus foto itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apakah kau masih hidup?". Gumam hinata pada foto itu. Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena berbicara pada benda mati.

"Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" bisik hinata. Ia menyimpan kembali foto itu dimeja dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Kegiatan sekolahnya yang padat, membuatnya Ingin segera menikmati kenyamanan dan kehangatan tempat tidurnya.

Sebelum hinata benar-benar terlelap, ia menggumamkan nama dengan sangat lirih. "Suke-chan"

 **•CBTM•**

 **•Konoha High school**

Sudah 2 bulan hinata bersekolah di konoha, ia merupakan pindahan dari Suna High school. Dia tak menyangka akan merasa nyaman disini, dia juga mendapatkan sahabat yang sangat baik dan menerimanya apa adanya.

Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan santai sebelum suara gaduh menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada asal suara itu.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat kerumunan orang dan berjalan mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Uh, dasar kau penggoda". Geram ino pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang telah dijadikan sebagai tontonan menarik di pagi hari.

Hinata pun mencari celah dan akhirnya menemukan tempat yang tepat. Ia melihat ino dan gadis berambut biru saling berhadapan, entahlah dia tidak mengetahui siapa gadis itu.

"Ino-chan ada apa ini?". Tanya hinata pada ino.

Ino menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap hinata dengan garang. Hinata yang melihat ino menatapnya seperti itu ia merasa sedikit takut.

"Hinata, aku sedang ada urusan dengan dia" ino mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada gadis itu.

"Jadi jangan ganggu aku, ok!" ucap ino lagi. Inilah sifat ino, sangat sulit untuk meredamkan amarahnya.

 **Tet~ tet~ tet~**

Semua murid yang berkerumun tadi mendengus kesal karena suara bel sekolah yang menghentikan tontonan seru mereka. Sedangkan hinata bernafas lega karena ketegangan yang terjadi telah berakhir.

"Hey kau, ini belum berakhir" kata ino sambil menatap tajam lawannya. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ayo kita ke kelas" ucap hinata pada ino.

 **•Istirahat**

"Ino-chan" ucap hinata pelan.

"Apa?" ucap ino dengan ketus.

Ia melahap makanannya dengan penuh nafsu, ia masih kesal karena belum selesai memberi pelajaran pada gadis bersurai biru itu.

"Makanlah dengan pelan-pelan" tegur karin.

"Tidak biasanya princess ino seperti ini" kata tenten.

"Perempuan penggoda itu telah merebut pacarku". Ino berkata lirih, terlihat jelas kalau dia sakit hati.

"Jangan salahkan perempuan itu, salahkan saja pacarmu yang sangat mudah tergoda". Ucap karin dengan santai.

"Kau jenius karin" tenten mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Benar juga". Ujar hinata.

Ino menatap wajah temannya satu persatu dengan sorot tajam. Tenten, karin, dan hinata bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Sudahlah dari pada seperti ini, mending kita mencari cara untuk mengerjai gadis itu" tenten mencoba memecahkan ketegangan.

"Ah itu ide yang bagus". Ucap ino bersemangat.

"Baiklah jadi begini..."

Kemudian mereka berempat mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada targetnya. Berdoalah kau gadis bersurai biru, berdoalah untuk keselamatanmu.

 **•CBTM•**

 **•Uchiha international school**

 **Di atap**

Seperti biasa yang ia lakukan hanyalah melamun diatap sekolah. Tak ada yang spesial dari hidupnya, sangat monoton. Ditambah lagi dengan seorang gadis yang selalu mengikutinya. Dia merasa tak bebas.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah kita mampir dulu ke kafe favoritku?"

"Hn"

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Iya"

"Yee" sakura sangat senang mendengar jawaban sasuke dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan hangat. Ia tahu kalau sasuke pasti tidak akan menolaknya. Karena tidak akan dan tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang menolak keinginan Sakura Haruno.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, karena waktu istirahat hampir selesai.

Di sepanjang perjalanan sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia karena bisa bersama dengan sasuke.

 **•CBTM•**

 **•Kafe Sun**

Saat ini sakura dan sasuke sedang berada di kafe. Sebenarnya sasuke malas untuk pergi kesini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ditambah dengan suasana kafe yang ramai dan itu semakin membuat mood sasuke lebih buruk lagi.

Krincing~ suara lonceng pertanda pengunjung memasuki kafe.

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya, ia melihat empat orang gadis yang memakai seragam yang berbeda dengannya. Sepertinya itu merupakan seragam sekolah konoha. Dan yang jadi pusat perhatiannya adalah seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Dia memiliki senyuman yang menawan. Ia terlihat sedang menertawakan sesuatu dengan teman-temannya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau diam saja?". Tanya sakura. Sasuke pun tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa". Balas sasuke.

Keempat gadis itu pun duduk di meja yang tidak jauh dari meja sasuke dan sakura. Dan sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis bersurai indigo itu. Entah kenapa rasanya sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Pandangannya seolah terkunci.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan hal seperti itu" ucap hinata pada teman-temannya.

Mereka berempat baru saja menyelesaikan misi mengerjai gadis bersurai biru aka Miki Takaru (oc). Misi mereka berjalan dengan lancar dan sangat memuaskan. Dan dapat dipastikan perempuan itu tidak akan pernah berulah lagi pada ino.

"Jangan selalu baik pada orang lain hinata, karena bagaimanapun kita harus memberi pelajaran entah itu dengan cara halus atau kasar" ujar karin pada hinata. Hinata pun menganggukan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan karin.

"Aku benar-benar puas, rasanya kesedihanku meluap begitu saja" ucap ino girang.

"Aku yakin kau tidak benar-benar mencintai pacarmu itu- maksudku mantan pacarmu itu". Ucap karin.

"Karin, kau memang pengamat yang baik ya". Balas ino sambil tertawa.

"Ayo kita pesan sesuatu, aku sudah lapar nih"

"Iya sebentar, tenten" ino pun memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk memesan minuman dan makanan.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu pun kembali dengan pesanan mereka.

"Eh hinata, ngomong-nhomong kenapa kau hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakakmu?" tanya tenten sambil menyuapkan makanan pada mulutnya.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal" balas hinata santai.

"APA?" Teriak tenten, ino dan karin. Semua pengunjung kafe melihat ke arah mereka. Tapi ino, tenten dan karin tak menghiraukannya.

Mereka sangat terkejut karena selama ini mereka mengira kalau hinata itu masih memiliki orangtua.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?" tanya hinata dengan tampang polos.

"Um. T-tidak k-kami cuma..."

"Sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan makannya" ino memotong ucapan tenten.

Mereka pun berhenti berbicara dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Dari tadi hinata merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Karena penasaran hinata pun melihat sekeliling kafe itu. Dan pandangannya terpaku pada seorang lelaki yang memakai seragam sekolah.

Hinata menatapnya tanpa berkedip begitu pula dengan lelaki itu. Sampai akhirnya hinata sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dia merasa malu karena memandangi lelaki itu tanpa berkedip.

Dengan sedikit keberanian hinata pun kembali melihat lelaki itu dan ternyata dia pun sedang menatap hinata. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu kembali. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena hinata mulai tersadar kalau lelaki itu tidak sendirian, ia sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis. Dan sepertinya mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih.

Entah kenapa hinata merasa sedih. 'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?' batin hinata.

TBC

AN/

Thanks udh ngeReview

clareon, mawarputih, ayu493, izumikaori, mikku hatsune, tectona grandis & notnot-chan. Udah up nih semoga tidak mengecewakan y!:3

Terima keritik dan saran (y)


End file.
